


Honor Among Thieves

by zephfair



Series: Thieves [2]
Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adult Content, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Caper Fic, Comedy, Drama, Foul Language, Humor, M/M, Sequel, but don't call it love, con men and the authority figures who tolerate them, sequel to my own madness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 03:39:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5032333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephfair/pseuds/zephfair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Leo takes off to help his mentor, Riario has to decide just how far he'll go to help the artista.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been itching to edit Thick as Thieves ever since I posted it because the mistakes embarrassed me. So, I've cut a bit, made it a little tighter, and that made me want to write these guys again. Absolutely no one was asking for a sequel to Thieves, but I had so much fun writing them I wanted more. They're my humorous version of Da Vinci's Demons because I'm sure Season 3 is going to provide us with all the angst and tears.

Living with da Vinci, Riario had studiously ignored many of the comings and goings, the shouting and fighting, the parts of various bizarre machines strewn everywhere, the paints in unimaginably hard to clean places, even the miscellaneous explosions that periodically broke their crockery. 

But when he came back early from getting them coffee because he’d forgotten his frequent shopper's card and spied da Vinci slipping into the bathroom with a hacksaw … well, that was a bit too much.

He politely knocked on the door as he opened it. Leo looked up, exactly like a small forest creature caught in the center of his lane when he was speeding down the road in his Jaguar. Really, the man shouldn’t have been able to even create a face that looked that pure and innocent. He had his foot on the sink counter and the hacksaw poised over the ankle monitoring bracelet.

“I thought you’d come up with a ‘workaround’ for that?”

“Well, I did. Only thanks to someone informing the FBI, they’ve apparently upgraded their system yet again and this is my last resort.” He shook the saw with a twang. Riario sighed.

“And you’re haring off to?”

“It’s Andrea; he needs me.”

“You thought the best way would be to ask me to get you takeaway coffee specifically at the cafe you enjoy that’s fifteen minutes away…”

“So that would give me half an hour to cut this off and be away, yes.” Leo didn’t bother to try and act repentant. 

“Why didn’t you just explain the situation to me?”

“Would you have let me go?”

“No.”

“And there's your answer,” Leo shook the saw again. “Now, are you going to give me a hand or risk me cutting off my limb or, at the very least, giving myself tetanus?”

Riario crossed his arms and leaned against the doorframe with another sigh.

“Do you really think I'm going to let you escape from your probation? Not only will it be a permanent black mark on my record, you will land back in prison for the rest of your sentence.”

“If you catch me.”

“I can stop you. You haven't left yet,” Riario pointed out.

Leonardo brandished the saw at him. “I could force my way out.”

Riario stood up straighter and rolled his shoulders back. Leo looked temporarily distracted as the button-down shirt pulled tight across Riario's chest and he purred, “I'd like to see you try.”

Leo threw the hacksaw and dropped his foot with a stomp while Riario only winced at the damage to the bathtub when a chip cracked off the rim. “Fine, do whatever you want. But I have to help Andrea. You know he's been like a father to me.”

“What's going on?”

“I don't know for certain,” Leo ran his hands through his hair and pulled at it. “He called—frantic—early this morning while you were running. Apparently he's in some kind of trouble with men he owes something to...he wasn't clear, but I know he wouldn't call unless he was desperate. He never asks for help. He needs me.”

“Why didn't you just tell me?”

“It's second nature to manipulate you,” Leo admitted. “I knew you'd never approve it.”

“And you were right. But, I can contact Zita and get a team from the office to—”

“No! No, you can't send agency thugs to ride in to his rescue. You'll get him killed.”

“Then let me come with you.”

Leo shook his head harder. “Never. I can't ask you to help. I don't even know what I'm getting into.”

“And I've learned those are the times you most need someone trustworthy at your back,” Riario said.

Leo looked him in the eyes then shook his head again and picked up the hacksaw. “If we're at an impasse, am I going to have to use this?”

“Oh, Artista, it would be far easier for you to use this.” Riario pulled out his wallet and held up what looked like a tiny USB device.

“Is that the— you actually have the release— where the hell have you been keeping that?! I've gone through your things a hundred times,” Leo cut himself off at Riario's raised eyebrow, but he didn't bother to act ashamed. “You have had the key to deactivate my ankle monitor all along.”

“Yes, and if you would like me to use it now, you must promise me three things.”

“Name them.”

“You must return, safely and under your own power, within one week. You must make contact with me at least once per day. And I will contact someone in the agency to offer you assistance in case of—”

“You mean you'll offer someone to spy on me.”

“— any emergency where you are in need of immediate extraction of you or Andrea,” Riario ignored the angry interruption. “You cannot go running blindly into danger without some kind of—” 

“I have done this kind of thing before,” Leo said bluntly.

“That was before,” Riario said quietly. “You have other options now. How do you even plan to leave the country without your papers or the multitude of false passports I confiscated?”

“I have my ways,” Leo returned. “I have one or two identities that you haven't burned yet, and if it comes down to it, I can think of at least four ways to commandeer a plane.”

“Why am I not surprised?”

“You should know better.”

“That question was strictly rhetorical.” Riario took a step closer and Leo backed up until he was almost sitting on the counter. “Do I have your word that if I let you go unmonitored, you will return here in a week? And get a message to me daily with your status?”

Leo snorted. “You're making it sound like a military exercise. I've handled bad deals gone wrong more times than I can count, and I haven't—” 

“There is a first time for everything,” Riario said and reached out to him. Leo jerked his head away, but Riario only cupped the back of it, pulling him gently toward him. “And I will get someone from the agency that I can trust to shadow you, just in case the famous da Vinci charm fails for the first time.”

Leo grinned a little and kissed him. Riario kissed back and didn't pull away when he felt Leo try to slyly remove the key from his hand. He did hold it tighter and bit Leo's bottom lip in retaliation. When Leo pulled away, Riario made a gesture toward his leg. “I will be the one to remove the ankle monitor and take full responsibility for this.” 

“Oh, really? I was curious how you were going to explain to the Americans when my blip fell off their radar.”

“And yet, you were going to leave me here to face the fallout alone, without explanation.”

“I was going to leave a note.” Leo still wore the unconvincing look of guileless innocence. “Well, I would have called. Probably texted. Eventually. At some point, maybe,” he finally allowed to Riario's raised eyebrow of suspicious disbelief. “And I will return.”

“You will,” Riario agreed, “because if you get yourself into fatal trouble again, I will bring you back just to kill you myself. After I take care of those responsible, of course.”

“Of course.” Leo grinned. “That's the most romantic thing you've ever said to me.”

“You are mine until you finish your probation and give me the Key. I won't let anyone else have the satisfaction of killing you.”

“And just like that, the mood is gone.” Leo turned so he could raise his leg and suppot his foot against the counter. “The sooner you let me go, the sooner you'll see me again.”

Riario shook his head but used the small electronic device to turn off the monitoring anklet then easily unbuckled it. Leo exhaled as if relieved of an immense weight. “You're not taking your friends along for the adventure, are you?”

“Who? Zo and Nico? No way,” Leo answered. “I honestly don't know what Andrea got himself into, and until I can get there and ascertain exactly what kind of situation it is, I don't want to drag them into danger. Again.”

“I will go with you.”

“You can't.”

“You will find that I can.”

“No, Girolamo, you can't. If the Americans find we've both left without warning, they'll be gunning for you, too.”

“I can have a cover story in place in eight hours. We can—” 

“No, you can't. Just stay here and trust me, for once. I can do this.”

“You can do this?”

“I can,” Leo assured him then reached up and pulled his face close, giving him a kiss that was as hot and dirty as any Riario had ever received while still fully clothed. He kept his eyes closed as Leo stepped away, heard him leave the bathroom and continue down the hall. He didn't open them until the front door slammed shut. Then he went to work.

*_*_*_*_*_*

Riario wasn't truly surprised when the first twenty-four hours passed and Leo didn't call. He wasn't angry, merely disappointed when another day then most of another went by without a word.

He had called Zita as soon as Leo took his leave, and she was quick to jump into action. Since she was working in Europe, she was able to access much more intelligence than he could and quickly found that Leo's mentor Verrocchio had been spotted in Florence. A man matching Leo's description was seen disembarking a train in the city twelve hours after he left the U.S.

But, when Riario asked her to personally attend to da Vinci, she informed him she couldn't leave her assignment in Paris. Then he got in touch with one of his few friends in the agency, Alfonso, who happened to be in Italy and promised he would try to find da Vinci or find someone who could help Verrocchio.

“Why weren't you on the first plane out yourself?” Alfonso asked him.

“I made a promise.”

“To a con man who is on probation? The same one you used to curse about continually? The very man you once threatened to cut the balls off and make them into—” 

“Yes, well, things can change,” Riario interrupted before he was forced to remember all the maddening incidents involved with chasing da Vinci and company around the world.

“So, you're just going to sit at home and wait for him like a good little wife?”

The paintbrush Riario had been clearing from the kitchen table snapped as his fist tightened. “Alfonso, if you wish to continue that line of conversation, I can visit you personally in Florence and help you to see reason,” he said in his calmest, most terrifying tone.

Alfonso was quiet for a moment. “I'll do what I can to find the old man, and I'll talk to some of my people, see if I can get the story straight from our end. And if I see da Vinci sniffing around, I'll be sure to send him your love.” He ended the call quickly before Riario could growl out another threat.

For three days, he roamed the apartment, poking indiscriminately through Leo's things in retribution, but it didn't appear he was hiding anything about Verrocchio. He did find a few items he confiscated and would ask about later, but overall, Leo didn't seem to have any huge secrets. It was mildly disappointing. He telephoned Zita repeatedly until she told him to shut up. But, he absolutely did not, in any way, miss da Vinci.

He was sitting down to another lonely dinner when the landline of the apartment rang. Riario stared at it for a moment and couldn't remember the last time it had rung. Although he suspected a telemarketer, he finally answered with a quiet greeting.

“Hello, darling! Oh, how I've missed you!”

“Leonardo?” Riario had to ask because the loud, cheery voice sounded little like the man he knew.

“Of course, who else were you expecting? You're not sneaking out with another lover while I'm on vacation, are you?”

“Da Vinci, are you concussed?”

A hearty laugh answered him and Riario had to hold the phone away from his ear at the volume. “Oh, you little minx. That sense of humor is one of the many reasons why I love you.”

Riario figured it was a perfect representation of their relationship—whatever that was—that Leonardo first said the words “I love you” as code to let him know the situation was fucked up beyond repair.

“Either you are drunk, high, or you’ve gotten yourself into a horrible predicament. Are you being held hostage?”

“That’s right, my dearest beloved.”

“Are you still in Florence?”

“Mm-hm, I miss you terribly too.”

“Do you know who has you?”

“Of course, darling of my soul.”

“Do they still have Verrocchio?”

“That’s right, love bunny, I’ll look forward to you wearing the lingerie when I get home.”

Riario sighed. “What do they want for ransom?”

“Nothing that I can give. My heart belongs only to you.”

“I'm on my way, da Vinci.”

“I'm not sure that's such a good idea. But if you wait there until I get home, Daddy promises to bring you something nice.”

“You don't have a choice.”

“I just wanted to remind you to please feed Nico, my cat, and take Zo, my dog, for walkies. And tell him Daddy said to give him a shovelful of sun-laden camel snot. Do you have that? Write it down. Tell Zo he needs a shovelful of sun-laden camel snot.”

“Da Vinci,” Riario growled.

“I have to get back to work now, my hot muffin of passion, but I know you'll take good care of my babies and yourself. I may be gone for a while, but I shall return soon to your loving arms, your ardent embrace...”

“Da Vinci, do not hang up this phone until I can trace—” 

“And don't forget, I love you.” Da Vinci's voice sounded almost normal, then he made several loud kissing sounds and disconnected the call.

Riario wanted to beat something. On second thought, Riario wanted to beat da Vinci and then every, single person who had touched him and taken him captive. He knew objectively that if someone dared to hold da Vinci against his will, he should spare them a moment of pity. The artista was perfectly capable of torturing them in all manner of creative ways that would make them beg to release him—if they didn't kill him first out of sheer annoyance.

He called Zita, found out she couldn't trace the call, then had her arrange his transportation to Florence. He packed as he left a series of angry voice mails for Zoroaster on the only mobile number he could find. He was ready to leave for the airport to wait for his midnight flight when a belligerent and slightly drunken Zo turned up at the door.

“What, in the name of all that is unholy, are _you_ doing calling me, you twisted fuck?” Zo blinked when Riario slammed him against the wall. “Where's Leo?” he gasped against the pressure of the knife at his throat.

“He's being held hostage in Florence. Do you know anything about this?”

“What? Hostage? Where?”

Riario released him when his confusion proved all too real. He gave a brief summary of the situation, but Zo insisted he didn't know anything about Verrocchio or the trouble he was involved with. He did blanch when Riario repeated the code phrase Leo had used.

“Oh fucking shit.” Zo dropped into the nearest chair and scrubbed his hands over his face. 

“What does it mean?”

“It means he's in trouble all right.”

“What does it mean?” Riario punctuated each word of the question with a jab from the tip of his knife into the chest of Zo's coat.

“Ouch, you sick sadist fuck!”

“Tell me what Leonardo was attempting to tell you.”

Zo glared at him and rubbed his chest. “It means he needs me to bring the safety deposit box key for the bank in Florence.” Seeing Riario's blank look, he explained. “We've made little boltholes all over the continent, filled the boxes with emergency supplies, then we split the keys. It was a way of ensuring neither of us could ever steal all our life savings from the other. We both need to be there with the keys to open the boxes. Leo must need something from the one in Florence, that was the code. I have to go.”

The knife was back at his throat before he could twitch. “No, you will not be going. I will.”

“Like hell, you—” 

“I will rid you of that abominable beard and the ability to grow one permanently if you say one more word,” Riario said lowly. “You will give me the safe deposit key and all the instructions. Then you will go home and make sure Nico and Vanessa are safe and you will stay with them until you hear from me again. We don't want to leave anyone else close to da Vinci vulnerable to his enemies.”

Zo opened his mouth then shut it quickly when Riario's knife flicked off a patch of beard very close to the skin.

“Good dog,” Riario growled. If looks could kill, he would have been dead from the glare Zo gave him. But, Zo did return less than an hour later with a key along with the bank's name and box number.

“Tell Leo to be careful. He's made a lot of enemies out of very important people.”

“I am well aware. I will do everything within my power to keep him safe.” Riario turned from locking the apartment door to see Zo's odd look. 

“So you really _do_ care about him, in your own creepy, stalkerish way.”

“I haven't invested the majority of my professional career and these last months trapped in the United States to merely give him up to the first Italian thugs who take him.”

Zo laughed sarcastically. “You can hedge all you want, but I can see the truth now. You actually have feelings for Leo.”

“Feelings don't begin to describe it,” Riario said earnestly. “Rage, fury, the extreme desire to maim and kill—those are all feelings, I believe.”

“Just, take care of him. Leo is trouble, always has been, always will be. And he has a highly unfortunate way of attracting like trouble.”

“I am all too aware,” Riario sighed, and they went their separate ways after Zo wished him, “Good luck. You'll need it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thick as Thieves was always my homage to White Collar because I imagined Leo as a really genius version of Neal Caffrey, using all his talents for fun and shady deals. I've only watched the first couple seasons of White Collar, but this story may bear some resemblance to any episode of that series or my faulty remembrances of them.


	2. Chapter 2

Although Zita proved as efficient as always, there were delays she couldn't control, and Riario didn't check in to his hotel in Florence until late in afternoon. There was a message from Alfonso waiting for him, and he agreed to meet him immediately at a nearby cafe. 

“What happened to you?” Riario gestured toward the sling cradling Alfonso's arm as he took his seat.

“Your fucking boyfriend, that's what happened to me.” 

Riario purposefully let go of the fork he'd clutched on instinct and didn't rise to the bait. “Should I assume you found where he was being held hostage?”

Alfonso snorted. “If that's what you can call it. It looked as though the mobsters would have been smarter to pay _him_ to leave them alone.”

“Tell me.”

Alfonso's account was a bit disjointed as they ordered meals and he attacked a plate of bread when it appeared. Riario vindictively took pleasure out of watching him struggle to eat with only one hand.

Alfonso's informants found that the head of the mafia in Corsica hired Verrocchio to repair an altarpiece that disappeared from a church on the island many years before and only recently been re-discovered. Verrocchio had made a deal with a group of businessmen from Rome to copy the Renaissance masterpiece and switch them, but the Corsicans grew suspicious and took him into their custody until he could finish the repairs. He had called Leonardo shortly before they made the grab, and once they knew Leo was on his way, they had taken him too, figuring two painters were better than one.

Meanwhile, Alfonso had arranged with the Italian federal police to raid the villa outside Florence where the Corsicans were holding Verrocchio and arrest them for receiving stolen property. When they'd carried out the raid very early that morning, while Riario was in the air, Alfonso had discovered a group of groggy Corsicans tied up in inventive and painful positions, a pile of art repair supplies in a makeshift studio, and signs of a hurried escape. But not hide nor hair of Verrocchio or Leo.

“Until later this morning,” Alfonso said through a mouthful of pasta.

“You found him then?”

Alfonso scratched at his shoulder where the sling appeared to cut in uncomfortably. “Sort of. The head office got a call that Agent Riario was attempting to access a bank vault in Florence, but unfortunately, did not have all the necessary key and forms and what-not.”

“Agent Riario,” he repeated blankly.

Alfonso smirked. “Isn't imitation the sincerest form of flattery? Your artista tried to pass himself off as _you_ in order to get something out of a safety deposit box since he only had one of the keys.”

“How is that even possible? He looks nothing like me.”

“That's what I told him when I showed up. They managed to stall him until I got there, and let me tell you, his disguise could have convinced someone who doesn't know you as well as I do. He definitely had your mannerisms down.”

“My mannerisms.” Riario knew he should stop repeating Alfonso's words but the idea of Leonardo mimicking him was ludicrous. Ridiculous. Hilarious. He started to laugh and had to take a moment to hold his napkin to his face.

“It was mostly the threatening voice, the sunglasses, the signature black ensemble.” Riario only laughed harder as Alfonso stared. “If you're really that amused, we have the security video footage from the bank.”

“That would be wonderful. I look forward to seeing it. But, tell me, Alfonso, how did da Vinci-cum-Riario manage to injure you?”

Alfonso's look grew shifty. “I confronted him at the bank, realized who he was immediately, and he ran. I was injured during the chase.”

“He got away, of course?”

“Yes.”

“Did he fight you?”

“Not exactly.”

Riario knew there was an embarrassing end to the story if Alfonso was that reluctant to tell it. “So, you yelled at him, spooked him, chased him and then what happened?”

“He ran into one of the public gardens. I thought I had him cornered. He drew a weapon and charged. I didn't want to discharge my gun with that many civilians around so I found an alternative weapon to defend myself. He managed to...disarm me and knock me into a fountain. I separated my shoulder and he got away.”

Riario carefully kept his face neutral. “No civilians were injured?”

“Of course not!”

“Exactly what weapon did da Vinci use? He's known for not using firearms, and while I've always been partial to blades, I've never known him to carry one.” He could see Alfonso war with himself as he tried to come up with a creative half-truth. “Knowing him, though, he could successfully arm himself with anything to hand. It could have been an empty bottle, or, say, a rock? A pointy stick?”

“A fucking umbrella,” Alfonso mumbled into his wine. “He grabbed an umbrella off an old lady. But it was strong and it had a very sharp end.”

Riario's lips twitched and he mastered his expression quickly. “Undoubtedly. And you were able to defend yourself with...”

“There was an empty garbage bin.”

Riario held up his hand to stop Alfonso and then he burst out laughing. “Is there video of the attack as well?”

“There'd better fucking not be!” Alfonso yelled.

“Oh, Alfonso, this is already turning into one of the more memorable da Vinci interludes I've had.” The relief that the artista was alive and, apparently, very well made Riario relax for the first time in days.

“Easy for you to say. I have to write the report on it.”

“I wish you well,” Riario said honestly. They finished their meal in a more companionable tone, and Riario picked up the check with his thanks to Alfonso for trying to protect da Vinci. Alfonso told him where he could stick any further favors Riario might ever be tempted to ask, and they parted on their usual good terms.

When Riario got back to his hotel room, he knew at once that someone had broken in. The small signs were all there if one knew where to look: his suitcase was open, the mini-bar was nearly empty, and there was a strong scent of smoke coming from the balcony.

“This invasion lacks your usual subtlety,” he said as he walked up behind Leo. Leo blew the smoke into his face from one of the horrid Turkish cigarettes he'd taken to enjoying because Riario hated them.

“Your fellow agent also lacks your refined touch.”

“Alfonso told me you were playacting this morning.”

Leo smirked and took another drag. “I've always enjoyed a bit of role play. Keep that in mind for later.”

“That would be an entirely new way to fuck yourself, I suppose.”

Leo choked on the exhale and leaned back in the chair to laugh. Riario looked him over closely for signs of his stressful experience. Leo looked scruffier than usual, dressed in ripped jeans and a dark Henley with a shapeless beanie on his head, and his eyes looked heavy and tired. 

“How did you escape from your ordeal with the mafia?”

Leo shrugged. “I told you I had it under control. Once one has escaped from firefights in banks and special agents stalking one around the world, one develops a certain laissez-faire attitude toward a simple kidnapping.”

“Ah, I'm glad to see the experience hasn't dulled your zest for life.”

“Not in the least. Verrocchio is safe, we are giving the Corsicans an altarpiece they will be happy with, and we've managed to make some Roman gentlemen happy as well. Once your friends release the low-level guards we left behind, I think everyone will be satisfied.”

“Please notice that I am carefully not asking about the original work of art.”

“Duly noted. Don't ask, don't tell. It's a policy that only works successfully in our relationship. Partnership. Thing,” Leo finished weakly.

Riario shook his head. “When was the last time you slept?”

“What day did I leave you?”

“Go to bed.”

Leo leered, but Riario could see his hands were shaking slightly as he stubbed out the cigarette. “Why, Count, you are so direct tonight. Did you miss me that much?”

“I didn't miss you at all,” Riario said, grabbing his forearm and pulling him up from the chair. “You need to sleep before you collapse or make another major lapse of judgment. Really, da Vinci, what possessed you to try and imitate me? What's so important about that bank?”

“I think it's more a case of you possessing me.” Leo ran his hand down Riario's tie and tried to use it as a leash to pull him closer, but Riario resisted.

“When I told you to go to bed, I meant you need to sleep. Now.”

“Then why don't you tire me out?” When Riario didn't move, Leo did, leaning in for a kiss but Riario turned his head at the last instant. Leo made an annoyed noise and nosed his cheek, trying to reach his lips, but Riario was firm.

“Get some rest, then you're going to tell me everything that is going on. Including why you tried so desperately to access the bank this morning.”

“Yeah, I'm still angry with you about that. Where's Zo? Didn't you give him my message?”

“I did, and I forced him to explain and give me the safety deposit box key.” Leo's hand tightened around Riario's tie.

“You have it? Wonderful! Let's go!”

“Leonardo, the bank will be closed for today. We can go first thing in the morning. After you've slept.”

As if on cue, Leo yawned hugely in his face. Riario took him by the shoulders and started to guide him into the bedroom. “It's important. I have to get into that box.”

“And you will. Tomorrow. With me.”

“Why did you come, anyway? Do you really not trust me at all?” Leo let Riario push him to sit on the bed and he half-heartedly helped Riario take off the beanie and pull his shirt over his head.

“I do have faith you,” Riario said quietly as he knelt to work off Leo's boots. “It's everyone else in this world that I don't trust.” He stopped when Leo's hand ran through his hair, slowly caressing, and he looked up into the dark eyes of the Artista.

“You're weird. And pretentious. And I kind of like that about you,” Leo confided, and Riario's lips quirked at him.

“Go to sleep now, before you say or do anything else you'll regret.” Riario stood up and Leo finally crawled under the covers of the bed. 

“I'm glad you're here,” Leo yawned again then reached out for Riario's wrist with a tired grin. “Gimme a kiss, my hot muffin of passion.”

All he got was Riario's hand on his face pushing him back into the pillow. “Go to sleep, Artista.”

Leo mumbled something else but fell asleep between words. Riario stood for a long moment looking down at him. Da Vinci had always managed to confound him, make his emotions messy in ways Riario had never experienced before. It wasn't just the usual fight or fuck response; it was also the quiet moments early in the morning when they exchanged drowsy kisses curled in bed and Riario allowed himself to be caring. It was the late nights spent arguing over art and philosophy and wine that ended up in rough sex that tore the bed sheets. It was attempting to cook together when Leonardo insisted he knew how to make homemade pasta and Riario had to clean up the mess from a flour explosion.

Riario decided he just had to continue to separate his professional life from his personal one although da Vinci persisted in blurring the lines. And he would continue to lie to himself about his feelings for the artista.


	3. Chapter 3

Riario awoke when da Vinci sat up in bed very late that night, shaking from another one of his frequent nightmares. He would never tell Riario exactly what he dreamed that left him anxious and unable to go back sleep, but Riario had spent a number of nights making tea and listening drowsily to da Vinci babble to distract himself. It was better than his usual self-medicating, and sometimes Leo calmed down enough so they could catch a little more sleep or just head back to bed for a more welcome distraction before morning.

He waited, thinking Leo would immediately get up and start searching for the safety deposit key, but instead he went quietly into the bathroom. A minute later, the shower turned on. Riario let himself doze until Leo returned to bed, dropping the damp towel on the floor and crawling back under the sheets naked. Although Riario kept his eyes closed and his breathing regular, he knew there was enough ambient light in the room for da Vinci to see him.

He carefully didn't start when Leo pressed a hand to the middle of his bare chest and slowly moved it downward as he kissed Riario's shoulder. “I know you're awake.”

“You were planning to molest me anyway?”

“I thought you might be willing. I'd never take advantage of you.” Riario stopped his hand before it ventured any further south.

“And yet, you have.”

“What? I haven't even begun yet,” Leo moved his leisurely kisses along Riario's collarbone.

“You took advantage of my trust when you went on this wild flight,” Riario said softly and Leo's kisses stopped. “Now, you've saved your maestro but it is time to return.”

“I can't, not yet.”

“Then prove my trust in you is not misplaced and tell me what you have gotten yourself into.”

Leo rolled back to his own pillow and they lay in silence for a moment before Leo spoke. “Before I let the Corsicans take me, I ran into someone I knew. He had been looking for me and wants me to run a job. I need some of the papers and cash from our bank box to fulfill it. I thought Zo would come, I could finish it up with him, and be back in a few weeks. Instead, you're here, and now I'm short a man for the job.”

“You have me.”

Leo raised himself to his elbow and looked down on Riario. “Do I?”

“You have me for the job,” Riario clarified.

“You can't do that; you're one of the good guys. You don't go running cons, swindling art collectors out of paintings, hacking into computer systems to liberate funds.”

“I'm not good, merely effective. I'm all about the results.” This time when Leo leaned over to kiss him, Riario allowed it but murmured, “You will take me with you tomorrow.”

“Maybe, but first, what about tonight?” Leo inched his fingers along the trail of hair from Riario's belly button downward. 

“I was relieved to hear you were unharmed,” Riario said before tilting his head to kiss him.

“Ah, there's the romance,” Leo teased.

“But what was that horrendous telephone call?”

Leo mumbled as he resumed kissing and nipping his way along Riario's collarbones. “I insisted they let me check in with my lover or he would call the police. I knew I could get the message to Zo through you.”

“But did it have to be so obnoxious?” Riario gasped when Leo's clever fingers finally found his hardening cock.

“Really? Obnoxious?” Leo lifted his head, but didn't stop his caressing fingers. “I thought I would give you a taste of a normal relationship.”

“That was not a normal anything.” Riario was torn between pleasure and annoyance when Leo blew out loudly on his sternum. 

“Perhaps the abnormal suits us better.” Riario moaned agreement into Leo's mouth when he finally kissed him properly.

“You want to?” Leo slid his hand around to palm his ass. 

Riario slid his hand down to grasp Leo's dick and stroke. “Let's just...”

“Yes, let's just,” Leo pulled him closer and licked his way into his mouth. Riario gave into the kiss and held him just as close. They rocked together, Leo throwing a leg over Riario's hip as they stroked each other. It was too warm and Riario was sweating, but he could feel the sheen of sweat on Leo as well and taste the tang of soap on his skin as he licked up his throat and bit over his Adam's apple. It was unhurried yet thorough and Riario found himself almost surprised when he finally came, spilling into Leo's hand. He kissed and rocked against Leo until he returned the favor.

“I need another shower,” Leo yawned and curled close to Riario's shoulder.

“Get some rest. It promises to be an interesting day,” he murmured, closing his eyes and hoping for as successful an outcome as most of his endeavors with da Vinci tended to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my random thought that I forgot to include last chapter. In episode 3 of Season 2, Alfonso immediately recognizes Leo is impersonating Riario and says he knows Riario well, that the count is his friend. That is a relationship I would have liked to see. Are they really _friends_ or is it only politically motivated? What do they do when they hang out together? Torture people for fun? Practice sword fighting techniques on each other? Talk about their cruel and unusual fathers? It's such a fascinating thought that those two would be friends. Or, maybe, Alfonso was exaggerating to make a point. Either way, interesting.


	4. Chapter 4

Leo didn't sneak off while Riario was in the shower, so he counted that as a win. They ordered breakfast, and Leo managed to even eat some of it before he was trying to push Riario out the door. It was a beautiful morning in Florence, but Riario didn't notice as he prepared himself for battle mode.

Everything went smoothly at the bank this time with his proper identification and the matching key. Although the manager looked askance at them, Riario quietly assured him it was all agency business and things were under his control. Leo scooped several envelopes out of the box and secreted them away while Riario stood watch.

They made it back outside before Riario asked, “Is that everything you will need?”

“For now. It's some cash, another passport and a hard copy of commands I used to hack into the Medici bank the first time.”

“Da Vinci...” Riario knew how to level a warning with just his last name.

“It's not for me. It relates to my current client, although, just between us, I trust him even less than I normally do.”

Riario got a sinking feeling. “Exactly who have you agreed to work for?”

“Carlo Medici,” and Leo winced in anticipation of his reaction. Riario stopped and stared, even removing his sunglasses so Leo could feel the heat of his expression fully.

“Wouldn't it just be easier to make a deal with the devil?”

“Frankly, I'm not sure I have enough soul left to interest _him_.”

“You are aware that Carlo Medici took the idea of the family's illegal activities and struck out on his own to such a violent extreme that his father disowned him?”

“I have heard that.”

“What you may not know is that we have suspected him for years of being a leader of a criminal ring called the Labyrinth or the Enemies of Man. Have you heard of them?”

“Rumors.”

“Do you know why it is only rumors? Because they are such a secret organization that they kill anyone who tries to infiltrate them. We have lost a number of fine investigators who got too close to the truth and were sacrificed to protect the secrets of the Enemies of Man. And now you want to strike some kind of deal with them? Are you mad?”

“So it's been said,” Leo answered. “But Carlo knew things about me, things I don't think even you ever found out, and he's threatening me.”

“So you're not doing this for the money?”

“No, not solely, but that is a nice consideration. Carlo promised me if this deal works, he'll leave me alone, let me take the profits and go my own way. And he'll be in charge of the Medici bank and all the projects I set up for them.”

“You would be safer running away now,” Riario said honestly.

“I can't believe that Carlo Medici is the only person in the world who intimidates you.”

“Intimidate is not the correct word. I do not fear him; I have a healthy respect for him and what he is capable of doing. While I would love to be the agent who penetrates his organization and sets him up for indictment, it would be foolish to underestimate him and what he is capable of.”

“So basically, I'm fucked.”

“It appears so.”

“That just means I'm going to have to work harder.” He stopped suddenly and grabbed Riario's arm to halt him. “But you, you aren't a part of this. Walk away now, Girolamo, and forget you heard anything about this.”

“Da Vinci, have you ever known me to back down from a fight?”

“But you're not involved in something like this. I don't want to see you get hurt if I do something … more ridiculous than usual.”

“You are always ridiculous to me, Artista.” Riario stepped closer and lowered his voice even more. “I am not leaving you at the mercy of Carlo Medici and the Enemies of Man. We are allies in this as in all things. So, how are we going to make this work?”

Leo's hand squeezed his arm affectionately. “Now you're talking.”

The men turned as one toward the long black car that slowed to a stop in the street beside them. A very large man got out and approached. “Signore da Vinci, you are late for your meeting.”

Riario touched Leo's hand on his arm. “I'm coming with you. We'll figure it out together.”

“Fine, but follow my lead,” Leo whispered under his breath, and they allowed the guard to escort them into the car. It drove through Florence for some time before winding its way through the hills toward a luxurious villa. 

They were taken inside and left in an office filled with expensive and rare items Riario thought were terribly ostentatious. Leo roamed the room, picking up things at random and examining them. Riario looked over the collections of weapons decorating the walls, admiring the craftsmanship of a _daisho_ , a pairing of katana and wakizashi that he guessed were from the feudal era of Japan. Leo joined him carrying a heavy mace that appeared to have seen heavy use in its history.

“I've heard rumors that Carlo dabbles in arms dealing as a lucrative form of revenue,” Riario said lowly. 

“He's quite the collector of historical instruments of war,” Leo said and eventually took a seat in one of the chairs across from an ornate desk. Riario remained standing behind Leo's chair when the door opened and Carlo Medici entered, followed by four musclebound associates.

“Da Vinci, it's good to see you no worse for wear after your tussle with the Corsicans,” he smiled and shook Leo's hand with the ease and bearing of a professional politician.

“It was no problem at all.”

“I'm sure it wasn't for you. I do wish you'd taken me up on my offer of assistance, though. We've been sparring with the southern mafia for some time. It would have been good to deal them another blow.”

Leo shrugged. “I got Andrea safely away, and that's all that mattered to me.”

“I understand.” Carlo turned his attention to Riario and extended his hand but spoke to Leo. “Is this the esteemed colleague you were waiting for?”

“Indeed it is,” Leo lied as Riario shook the hand firmly. “He's the man I depend on when I need a good brain to go along with my muscle.”

“It's a rare combination,” Carlo said.

“It is,” Leo agreed. “The pretty is just a bonus.”

Riario carefully kept his face neutral even when one of the guards snickered.

“Really? He doesn't seem like a typical bodyguard.”

Leo motioned his fingers toward Riario and then at Carlo's guards. “Would you like to show them what you do best?”

Afterward, none of them was exactly sure what happened, but it ended with two of the toughs on the floor moaning and holding sensitive parts of their bodies. One was slumped face-down over the desk with a fountain pen through his hand, and the fourth, the one who had laughed, found Riario at his back and a knife to his jugular. A bead of blood welled up on his neck as Leo and Carlo watched.

“Now do you believe my associate is capable?” Leo asked.

The guard tried to nod but only drew more blood.

“You can let him go,” Leo said so Riario obeyed. The guard tried to elbow his face, but Riario caught his arm and twisted viciously enough to drive him to his knees and kept on wrenching until the shoulder dislocated. The man was still screaming when other guards came running into the room.

Carlo waved them off with orders to take the injured men away. Once they were gone, he sat at the desk and tidied the papers disturbed during the scuffle. “That was certainly a convincing demonstration, Riario. Or should I call you Count?”

Riario accepted the fact that Carlo recognized him with any outward shock. Carlo stared at him for a long moment then looked back to Leo. “How long have you two been in collusion?”

“How do you think I've managed to pull off as many of my capers as I have?” Leo returned, also masking his surprise. 

“I must say, I never would have suspected that such a high-ranking member of your agency would be corrupted by a con man, no matter how extraordinary his skills.”

“Da Vinci has many talents and qualities that even I must admire. Our relationship has been a benefit to both of us,” Riario said.

Carlo smiled slowly. “And he has already told you about our agreement?”

“Some of it. I allow him to make our business arrangements.”

Carlo leaned his elbows on the desk and steepled his fingers. “By agreeing to help da Vinci, you are entering into a contract with _me._ And I demand total and complete discretion.” Riario inclined his head, and Carlo looked back at Leo. “You, I expect much from. For the amount of money we agreed to pay you, I want more than just entry into Lorenzo's accounts. The time has come for my associates and I to bring about change to the world, and we will begin with the financial arena.”

“What exactly are you planning?” Leo asked.

“We grow bored with working behind the scenes. We want to use brute force to take over the world's banking interests and hold them for ransom. All we need is your Key.”

Leo's hands tightened into fists. “If you know about my Key project, then you must be aware that it is not finished. It doesn't work exactly as I planned.”

“We know you are more than capable of hacking into any computer network on earth, and once inside a system, you can employ your Key to change the original security codes, delivering it all to our control.”

“The Key is not intended for—” 

“But it could work?”

“Theoretically, yes, I suppose, but—”

“Then you will get the work underway at once. You will use your talents to enter the systems then take over them. And we will hold the world's money in our hands until governments and a few special interest groups give us what we want.”

“That's crazy!”

“But not impossible.”

“No, not impossible,” Leo said reluctantly, his long fingers twitching and tapping the arms of his chair. “There's no way I can do it, though, the Key is unfinished.”

“I don't believe you.”

“It is!” Leo insisted. “I've hit a wall, and it's lucky to work twenty, twenty-five percent of the time.”

“That's not good enough. It must be perfect.” Carlo leaned back in his seat and looked from one man to the other. “What will it take to convince you to finish the Key now?”

“I could be months away from—”

“You have one week.”

“There's no way. It can't be done. I can't do it.” Leo's voice was growing more distressed, and Riario couldn't help but reach out and place a hand on his shoulder. He knew Carlo saw the gesture immediately.

“What if there is a compromise?” Riario asked. “What if da Vinci delivers a number of top financial institutions to you, and I find a way to take over the agency's system? You would have access to all our investigations, our undercover operations, our personnel. Surely that would prove to be valuable information.”

Carlo studied them both in silence. Riario didn't remove his hand. “That could be arranged. If you two can manage that in three days, it will be a sign of good faith for the Labyrinth and we may not have to take measures against you.”

“Three days?”

“That is all I will give you. You should get started immediately. I'll have my driver take you back to your hotel.”

Leo remained silent the entire drive, staring blankly out the window, but Riario knew his brain was working in overdrive, particularly when his flying fingers went from his knee to a small notebook where he scrawled notes as quickly as possible. After they left the car, Riario steered him away from the hotel door, and Leo blinked as if awakening.

“I thought we were going back to your room to work?”

“We need to eat, and I'm sure you could use a drink.” Riario led the way down the street until Leo jogged to catch up. “We also have to assume that the hotel is wired and under surveillance. It will be safer to talk somewhere in public, out in the open, where they cannot eavesdrop.”

“Good thinking.” Leo gave himself a full body shake. “Well, I apologize again for getting you into this fucking mess. I cannot believe Carlo thinks he and his evil cabal can take over the world. We've got to stop them.”

“We will. What is your plan?”

Leo smirked and looked at him from the corner of his eye. “What makes you think I have a plan?”

“You always do. No matter how absurd it may be, you always have a plan.”

“I did, in fact, do some preliminary planning when Carlo mentioned some things about taking over a financial institution, but I thought he only had designs on the family bank. But, I think that with some adjustments, I can make it work. I just don't understand why you spoke up and offered to betray your agency.”

“I assumed that you would have a way to prevent the nefarious plans and not truly steal the entire world's currency. I thought it would be an effective way to make Carlo believe he could trust me.”

“It may have worked,” Leo admitted. “We need to sit down and hash this all out. We may need Zita, and we'll definitely need Zo.” He held up a hand to forestall Riario's objections. “We don't need them to come here, but I have a few ideas of how they can help. And I can arrange a special little icing on the cake for Carlo to make him believe everything is going exactly his way.”

“I must say I'm intrigued.”

“Let's hope he is.” Leo stopped him outside a restaurant at random. “Come on, we're going to get to work.”

Riario couldn't help but admire Leo's single-minded attention to detail as he began to plan their con. Riario agreed with some of it, pointed out the difficulties in parts, and offered suggestions where he could. Leo had obviously been thinking about possible solutions, but with the stakes as high as they were, Riario refused to take any chances. They couldn't afford to leave anything to luck. Once Leo made sure they both understand their next steps, Riario persuaded him to concentrate on eating then ushered him back to the hotel.

As they rode the elevator, Leo asked, “Do you really think your room is bugged?”

“Of course. It's exactly what I would do.”

Leo was silent again until Riario closed the door behind them. Leo grinned at him with the look that Riario knew all too well.

“Artista,” he growled in warning.

Leo smoothed down the lapels of Riario's suit then ran his hands back up to his shoulders. “I don't think I've ever been as turned on as when you took out all those thugs of the Medici. My god, you were phenomenal,” he said in a loud, clear voice.

Riario tried to hold in his smirk. “I always thought you had a fetish. Is it the fighting or the infliction of pain?”

“It might be a kink, but it doesn't matter as long as you're the one inflicting it.” Leo pulled him close but spoke loudly. “I want you to do me so hard. Right now.”

“We have too much work to do—”

“Don't you worry about that. I'll take care of the Key. Right now, I just want to relax and empty my mind. And you know the best cure for that. Let's get naked.” Leo let go to bounce down on the bed and grin up at him. Riario shook his head. “Less worrying, more fucking. Manhandle me like you did those assholes this morning.”

“I don't want to break you,” Riario answered.

“You won't break me. I'll get mine back as soon as we're home. I mean, out of here,” Leo looked surprised at the slip of his tongue. Riario knew neither one of them considered the American apartment to be home, but it was an interesting thought. 

“Come here,” he said and Leo stood back up immediately. Riario caught his arm and folded it up behind him in a modified hold that wouldn't dislocate it. It was enough to shock Leo and he slammed him against the wall with his entire body. Leo breathed harder, his face pressed into the wallpaper, and Riario breathed hotly into his ear. “Are you sure?”

“Absolutely. Fuck me.”

Riario found himself obeying again. He bit and sucked Leo's neck savagely as he reached around to unbutton the shirt he had borrowed that morning. He couldn't reach the middle buttons so he grasped both sides and ripped it apart, buttons flying off. Leo gasped out a laugh and arched his back further to rub his ass against the growing bulge in Riario's trousers. Riario was touching every bit of bare skin he could reach and pinched Leo's nipples when he found them. He realized he was grinding harder against Leo's clothed ass when he had to step back to pull the ruined shirt off Leo's arms. 

He turned Leo with a forceful hand on his shoulder but kept him backed against the wall as he tongued right into his warm, willing mouth. Leo was hard at work on his fly, but Riario grabbed one of his hands and held it against the wall beside his head. He drew the other hand to his tie and let Leo work it open as they kissed. He let go completely to slip off his jacket then shirt, and Leo tried to push his shoulder at the same time he tripped his legs, trying to make Riario land on the bed.

Riario was expecting some kind of rebellion so he turned with the shove but pulled Leo down instead, the impact making Leo hit the floor on his knees. “I like you down there,” Riario rasped. Leo looked up the length of his body and licked his lips.

“It's a nice view.”

“Do you remember the first time we met alone at your loft?”

“Of course,” Leo's eyes darkened.

“Then suck me again.”

Leo eagerly reached for his trousers and freed his cock, wasting no time licking it and sucking in the tip. Riario braced himself against the wall and closed his eyes. After a few moments, he didn't care if the entire Labyrinth organization was listening when the heat of Leo's mouth and tongue engulfed him. It was too easy to surrender. But, he remembered Leo's sudden interest in exhibitionism, and he ran his fingers through his spiky hair and pulled back before it was too late. Leo tried to argue, but Riario forced his thumb between his red, swollen lips. Leo sucked obediently then nipped the tip of it.

“You want to fuck?”

Leo could only nod. Riario removed his thumb and pulled Leo to his feet and into a kiss. When he turned to push Leo onto the bed, Leo managed to thwart him and tangle their feet together, pulling Riario down on top of him with a whoosh of exhaled air.

“Do me,” Leo urged and didn't waste any more time getting fully naked. Riario sat up to find what he needed then climbed between Leo's spread legs. He pulled one ankle over his shoulder and bent down to kiss Leo again.

“You're sure?”

Leo wrapped his other leg around Riario's waist and kicked his heel into his kidney. “I'm damn sure, now fuck me hard.”

Riario obeyed him again. And if Leo's cries and curses were a little louder than usual, Riario didn't pay close attention because he was too busy trying to stay his orgasm until Leo was satisfied. The molten heat of Leo's body was the ultimate temptation, and the way he flung himself fully into the lovemaking was the best kind of aphrodisiac. Riario found himself chanting da Vinci's name as he thrust—unsure if he were asking a question or giving a warning or chanting a spell. He only knew when Leo finally came, the warm spurt hitting his stomach as Leo's knuckles rubbed his abdomen as he stroked himself. Riario let go then, clutching him tightly and breathing his name one more time as he came.

Leo slowly unwrapped his legs, hissing a breath as he rubbed his thigh and panted. “That cramp is totally worth it.”

“I am glad to hear it,” Riario gasped back.

“Thanks. That was terrific.”

“It appears that my main contribution to your genius is as facilitator of your adrenaline supply.”

“Oxytocin, actually. It worked, though.” Leo lay back beside him and rubbed Riario's thigh instead. “I'm ready to get back to work.”

“Now?”

“Well, maybe a short nap first,” Leo yawned and his hand on Riario's thigh stilled. “We can do this,” he said in a sure tone.

“I will trust you to do it,” Riario whispered and Leo squeezed his thigh again.

“I trust you, too.” 

That comment made Riario lie awake and stare at the ceiling while Leo relaxed into a nap.


	5. Chapter 5

Leo kept his word and worked hard, taking breaks to eat and sleep only when Riario reminded him. To his chagrin, that seemed to be his only task—to be da Vinci's minder. They stole away from surveillance once a day to make private phone calls to Zo and Zita, and Leo tried to engage Riario in as many noisy sex acts as he could in the hotel room.

Riario put a stop to it and instead took Leo on a long walk through the city so they could exchange notes in hushed voices. 

“I cannot believe we are going to risk our futures—our entire lives—on such a massive bluff,” Riario said quietly.

“It's the only way,” Leo insisted for the hundredth time. “Carlo will only see what he wants to see. He's so used to getting his own way that as long as we make it look convincing, his own ego will fill in the blanks.”

“But, the pretense must be perfect.”

“It will be,” Leo pulled Riario to a stop outside a tailor's shop. “Look, we know Carlo wants me to hack into then take over the computer systems of some major financial institutions. All we need is to urge him into choosing one of those we've already picked out. I've already dabbled into hacking some of them, so I know my way around. Shut it, do not start preaching against me, I'm aware of my sins but they might just save us in the end.” He held his fingers against Riario's mouth.

“All I have to do in front of Carlo is run my own program. Create a sort of restore point then cripple the system temporarily so the company believes they're having a system crash. Meanwhile I'll do whatever kind of deal Carlo orders, make it look convincing so he believes I control the system. Once we've turned him over to the agency, I can just restore the system back to that point and the bank or treasury will never know any of their assets were changed.”

“It will cause havoc while the system is down for the general public.”

“Well, yes, but it's far better to have a momentary hiccup rather than a huge financial meltdown.”

Riario nodded slowly. “When Carlo asks to see the files from the agency, I will log in to the false reports Zita has been building and show him fake agent dossiers and backgrounds on investigations that do not exist. It will compromise no one but me.”

“Then we hit him with the surprise Zo has set up, and he should buy the entire deal. Once he trusts us, we can walk out of the villa and let your agents, the police, and whatever other army they can muster take over from there. It's enough to put Carlo away for a long time, and it might help turn up more information about the Labyrinth.”

“Or it could all blow up in our faces, Carlo kills us and seizes the real banking systems, enabling the Enemies of Man to take over the world.”

“I think your overwhelming optimism is one of your most endearing traits,” Leo mused and grabbed Riario's face in his hands. Riario tried to pull away but Leo kissed him quickly. “We will make this work, Count.”

“It's been a privilege being your ally, da Vinci.”

“You too, but don't you dare give up on us yet. Tonight you will see my true genius.”

“And alas, it is entirely a sham.”

“I much prefer your caustic attitude to your self-defeating one. Come on, let's get back and get ready.”

Riario wished he could arm himself with every weapon he could carry as they prepared to enter Carlo's villa. He felt naked going into battle with only da Vinci and his computer, but he had already placed his faith in the man so many times, it was becoming second nature.

Carlo greeted them warmly and introduced them to five men who already sat around a table in his office. He did not share the names of the other men although Riario recognized one as a Swiss financier and another as a Greek shipping magnate. Leo smiled at them all and made himself comfortable at the head of the table, setting up his laptop and asking Carlo for a drink. It was all part of his routine for setting people at ease and making himself seem less intimidating, and Riario thought it helped encourage others to take him less seriously so they were easier to dupe. But these men were dangerous, and wouldn't be as quick to fool as Leo's other targets.

“Well, da Vinci, you have had three days. Are you ready to show us what you can do?”

“I would say so, yes. I've been very hard at work, and although the Key isn't perfect, I think you'll be more than pleased with the results tonight.”

“You've certainly enjoyed yourself these last few days,” Carlo said pointedly, and although Riario thought he was years past the ability to blush in embarrassment, he felt his cheeks grow hot at the implication. Leo only grinned brighter.

“I believe in always enjoying myself whenever the opportunity presents itself. Besides, a good, hard fuck always gets the creative juices flowing, you know what I mean?” He asked the staid elderly gentleman seated to his right. The man looked blankly at him.

“Before you begin, I doubt you have had time to catch up on the latest international news. This is a headline on the American version of CNN.” Carlo slid an iPad to Riario who read it quickly before handing it to Leo. 

“Son of a bitch,” he whispered. It was hard for Riario not to react either. The news story said that Jacopo and Francesco Pazzi, both targets of a federal investigation, were killed when a fire destroyed their vacation home in Aspen, Colorado. The cause of the fire was under investigation.

“This is what happens to those who betray us,” Carlo said and Leo's head whipped up to stare at him. “Oh, the Pazzi family were never invited to join our organization, but we did allow them to handle some transactions for us. We were most interested in their takeover of the Medici bank, but when that failed, we had no more use for the Pazzis.”

“So you killed them,” Leo said bluntly. Several of the men shifted in their chairs, but Carlo only shrugged.

“They had outlived their usefulness. It is a situation that you will want to make sure you don't repeat.”

“Son of a bitch,” Leo muttered again, and his fingers flew over his keyboard as he put their plan into motion. Riario tried not to hold his breath. “How do you want to do this? Do you have a way to project my computer's screen or do you want to take my word for it?”

“Humor us. Explain what you are doing, and turn the machine so I may see it.”

“Very well,” Leo bit out. “I am ready to activate the program that will allow me to hack into any financial system you want then take over it. What do you think? The Medici Bank? The Vatican bank? A Saudi one?” 

“Not Europe or the Middle East, they're already closed for the business day. I want to see immediate consequences.”

“Why not one of the major international credit card companies?” Riario suggested quietly. “It would cause immediate disruption to millions in the United States if they were unable to access their accounts.”

“That's an interesting idea,” Carlo said. “Do it, da Vinci. Take over Visa, no, American Express.”

“Fine,” Leo said, and Riario was relieved Carlo had taken their first hint and chosen a system da Vinci had already created a back door into. It took some time, though, to work his magic. Riario carefully did not make eye contract with any of the men watching Leo curiously. “What do you think of this?”

Carlo looked at the screen and shook his head. “What are we looking at?”

“You, well, _I_ now control the American Express accounts of anybody with a card, and I can find someone with a nice, big credit limit say … oh, she's good.” He pointed to the name of a senior politician. He clicked, typed briefly and pointed again. “And now her account has been charged for a new Audi R8, to be delivered to you. How is that for open access to funds?”

“Not quite what we had in mind. I'm not looking for personal gain.”

Leo shrugged. “It's a nice car. I'd be happy to take it off your hands.”

“Da Vinci, are you ready to take over another?”

“Certainly, but don't you want to wait for the fallout first?”

“No. We will see that soon enough. Give us another.” Leo started work again, and Carlo turned to Riario. “I was speaking to your father about you. He is quite surprised that you have decided to join us.”

Riario jerked in shock, and Leo looked up quickly. “I guess he never made you aware of his affiliation with us, then,” Carlo went on. “He always said he didn't know if you were man enough to become one of us, but I think he is well pleased you made such a wise choice without even his counsel. I believe Ferdinand is quite jealous. He has wanted to bring Alfonso to us for years, but seems to think his son does not yet have the talent or maturity.”

“I had no idea my father was involved in this. But, he was leader of the agency...” Riario's mind whirled with the possibilities, and his stomach clenched. He fought to keep his expression neutral.

“And was instrumental in keeping our existence a secret. Since he retired, we have not been able to recruit a suitable informant. You offering yourself to us was a gift we will reward you for. Once your da Vinci has shown us he can access all its files.”

“I can do that now,” Leo announced, and ran the program he and Zita had concocted. It appeared to show the entire classified file system of the agency, and Leo clicked at some, supposedly at random, to give Carlo and company a taste of what it contained.

“Very good,” Carlo said and nodded to Riario. “I am sure we will have a successful working relationship. We are always eager for active young men of quality. Your father will be even more proud when I tell him of your role in our master plan.”

Riario bowed his head, knowing Carlo would take it as a sign of humility. Inside, he seethed. His relationship with his father was complicated, to say the least, but he had devoted his life to doing whatever his father demanded, just to keep him satisfied, not even pleased. He had only joined the agency because his father was its leader, and then he'd worked longer and harder than anyone to insure they never accused him of nepotism. No matter how great his achievements, his father was never happy with him. The day his father retired was the day Riario had taken to chasing da Vinci full-time.

Leo was shooting him looks, and Riario consciously forced himself to relax. He gave Leo a little nod, and Leo returned it.

“The two of you are not how I had imagined you at all,” Carlo said. “I hadn't expected such obvious companionship.”

“We are allies,” Riario said as Leo announced, “We're good partners.”

“As long as the arrangement continues to be this effective, I cannot see the group having a problem with it. As long as certain distractions don't take away your attention.”

“We are professionals,” Riario said with a look at Leo that cut him off. “I am sure we can meet or exceed any expectations you may have of us.”

Several of the men were talking quietly among themselves, and the Swiss banker stirred. “Medici, this is all very interesting, but we have absolutely no proof that this man has done anything beneficial to us. Where is the evidence?”

“Riario, try the American Express website.” He accepted the iPad from Carlo then showed them the error screen, saying that the site could not be found. “Search the major news sites.” He did, showing them a breaking news headline that the credit card company issued a statement apologizing for the inability to use or access any of its accounts. It hoped the problem, a computer related error, would be fixed shortly.

The banker still did not look satisfied, but Leo rested his elbows on the table and leaned forward. “I can sit here all night and take apart one website at a time, give you access to every bank you want. In the meantime, you can read a decade's worth of classified reports from the agency. But, I have one more thing that I think will prove to you my value and what I can do given more time.”

He typed in another command and brought up a video screen. He slid the computer toward Carlo. “Do you recognize it?” Leo zoomed in on it and Carlo caught his breath.

“It's the vault of the main branch of the Medici Bank.”

“Correct. It's a live feed of the vault, where they keep the safety deposit boxes as well as the bulk of the family's fortune—gold, bearer bonds, all the tangible wealth that you haven't been able to get your hands on. Until now.”

Carlo looked up at him, and Leo flexed his fingers over the keyboard. “Behold what my Key can do.”

The vault door slid open and although there was no sound, Carlo looked entranced. “You can remotely open a door from around the world at any time. We could walk right into the family vault.”

“Absolutely. I can open anything that is electronically controlled, and you can make off with whatever you want.”

“Well done, da Vinci.” Carlo watched the monitor as da Vinci keyed in a command and the door closed. 

“Are you satisfied?” Leo demanded.

Carlo looked around the table at the other men. “I think this has been a good start, and we will look forward to seeing what else you deliver to us.”

Leo blew out a breath. “And our payment?”

“Perhaps you would prefer it in cash, since it appears our electronic banking can be breached so easily.”

“We would rather have it in freedom,” Leo answered. “I will finish the Key, turn it over to you, and you will allow Riario and I to live freely wherever we choose and do whatever we please.”

The men exchanged looks again. “That may be possible. Someday. Once you have proven yourselves worthy. For now, we would prefer you stay close to us. We'll have one of our American operatives take care of your little problem there, and you will remain in Italy until we've made our move.”

“I don't like it,” Leo began when a knock sounded at the door and a guard poked his head inside.

“Signore Medici, there is a message for you.”

“Who would interrupt us now?”

“Ferdinand said it is important. Something about the agency—”

Riario looked at Leo who glanced at him when the first explosion went off. The rest of the table was stunned motionless but Riario and Leo both jumped to their feet. Carlo shouted for more guards as he launched himself at Leo, acting purely on suspicion. Riario headed for the wall of weapons first, arming himself with a rapier. He yanked the katana and wakizashi off the display and yelled for Leo then lobbed them toward him. Then he had his hands full of guards and rushed to block the door, trying to cut them off. 

The battle seemed to last forever. Riario didn't count the number of men he fought, punching faces with fists and hilt, stabbing with the rapier, blocking wild swings, all the time trying not to get distracted by the sounds of Leo battling Carlo, who had seized a battle ax and was destroying furniture along with swings at Leo. One Labyrinth member swung a chair at Riario's back, but he managed to turn in time, taking most of the impact on his ribs and sword arm, numbing it instantly. The sword fell to the carpet, and he had to roll out of the way of another chair.

Another explosion, closer this time, rattled the walls and set the chandelier swinging. Riario hoped it was the cavalry that Zita was organizing because he didn't know how much longer he could hold out. 

The guard above him had drawn his gun, and Riario continued his roll to shelter under the table. He figured he had enough energy left for one dive at the remaining guard. The businessmen were huddled in a corner away from the door, and Leo's boots darted around Carlo's expensive loafers but Riario couldn't spare him a worry. 

He dove from under the table right into the guard's knees, trying to bend them backwards to cause maximum damage. The man yelled and brought the handgun down heavily on Riario's neck but screamed when his leg cracked. Riario wrestled the gun away and looked up just in time to see Carlo plant the ax into the wooden paneling a hair's breath away from Leo's head. The ax stuck and Leo tackled him onto the carpet, and Riario was limping toward him when the door blew inward.

The force hurled him off his feet and against the far wall. Leo was on his back, Carlo trying to strangle him, when Alfonso came through the door leading a group of agents. Riario struggled to get his breath back but slid down to the floor. Alfonso brought the stock of his rifle down on Carlo's head, stunning him, and letting Leo cough to draw breath. Riario started crawling toward him, praying that none of the agents involved were among those corrupted by The Labyrinth.

A slim figure in body armor walked through the wreckage of the door and hurried to Riario. He was still wheezing, struggling to draw a deep breath, but headed determinedly toward Leo. Zita dropped to a knee and tried to hold him still. “You are injured. Don't move any further.”

“Da Vinci,” he rasped, and she turned.

“He's trying to stand, too. Someone needs to be firm with you two. You both look like death.”

Riario just wheezed at her and she rolled her eyes, helping him drag his body toward where Leo sat leaning against the wall. He had a hand massaging his bruised throat but brightened when he saw Riario. Riario clutched at Zita's arm. “There are agents compromised by The Labyrinth.”

“I know. We found out the hard way when we were recruiting for this raid,” she said.

“Watch Carlo,” he gasped.

“I know, Girolamo. Stay here with your artista and I will clean this mess up.” She dumped him beside Leo and stalked toward Alfonso and Carlo.

“You know, she's the real badass out of all of us,” Leo croaked out.

“She truly is,” Riario groaned back.

“I think she's better than either of us will ever be.”

“Undoubtedly.”

They sat there feeling the expanding pain of their wounds until Carlo and his guards and all the Labyrinth members were handcuffed and escorted out. Carlo shouted curses at Leo until they dragged him away.

Alfonso stood over the pair. “You look like shit.”

Leo squinted up at him and Riario smiled. “Thank you. And thank you for the rescue.”

Alfonso gave him a thumb's up and accidentally/on purpose kicked Leo's leg hard as he stepped over them on the way out. Leo yelped and grabbed the new injury, and Zita returned to check on them.

“Can I leave you two alone for five minutes while I make sure everyone gets safely into transport?”

They nodded and she left, slinging the RPG over her shoulder on the way out.

“I've always wanted to fire one of those,” Riario said wistfully.

“She is truly too good for either of us.”

“I agree.” They helped each other up, using the wall and one another for leverage as new pains blossomed with the movement. 

“We have to find my computer. I need to get those websites back up.”

Riario stumbled toward the table, tiredly looking under overturned chairs and the wreckage of the table. He picked up what was left of the laptop by the shattered lid. “I think the hard drive is still intact.”

Leo looked up from Carlo's desk and joined him. “That's all I need. Let's get back to the hotel so I can fix things.”

Zita personally drove them back to the hotel with strict orders to take pain medication and head straight to bed. Leo promised to make Riario do just that, as soon as he was done cleaning up the mess he'd made on the Internet. Riario merely shrugged and thought only about the shower he would take while Leo worked.

He felt much better after the shower and Tylenol Zita had left. He ordered food while da Vinci muttered to himself, fingers flying over the keyboard of his backup computer. “Zo wants to know how Carlo liked his sleight of hand at the bank vault. I've got to remind him to thank Clarice for letting us set that up and make the video.”

“So you cannot yet open a door from around the world?”

“Possibly. There should be a way to—”

“Leonardo. If you have saved the world and averted imminent financial doom, please go shower.”

“You offering to help?”

“No, I'm suggesting you have an unpleasant odor.”

Leo stuck his tongue out at him but obeyed. When he returned, Riario had a tray of food and more Tylenol waiting for him. “Just what I needed. Don't you have anything stronger?”

“It should be all you need.” 

Leo grumbled but swallowed the pills. “I'm not ready to crash yet.”

“But when that adrenaline wears off, you'll feel all the pain and then some.”

“You're probably right.” 

They picked at the food for a while until Riario said, “Zita has arranged for our flight tomorrow afternoon. It's time we returned to normal.”

“Why? Normal is boring,” Leo pushed the food away and stood up to pace around the room. “The world is ordinary. But we... we are extraordinary.”

Riario shook his head. “I may have to retire after this fiasco.”

“We make a pretty extraordinary team. How do you feel about a life of crime?” Leo crawled onto the bed behind him and dropped a book in his lap. Riario frowned and turned the book over. It was small, with a tattered binding. Riario couldn't understand the language or even make sense of the writing.

“What is this?”

“I'm not sure. But I noticed it every time I was in Carlo's office, so it's obviously important to him. It will take me some time to decipher, but it could be important.”

“Da Vinci, there are so many other things we need to take care of,” Riario thrust the book back at him and started cleaning up the plates and trays.

“I know that. I need to decide if I should sell what I have finished of the Key to the world's banks so they can prevent someone like me ever doing that again,” Leo said. “I have to figure out a way to make more income since I'm assuming I won't be getting that giant bonus from Carlo anytime soon.”

“And you must finish serving your punishment in the United States.” Riario leaned over and before Leo could blink, fastened one bracelet of handcuff to his wrist and the other to the headboard.

“Oh, please, you know I prefer the silk ties, or at least the cuffs with the fluffy fake fur.” Leo rattled the chain. “Seriously, though, after all this, don't you trust me?”

“Not as far as I can throw you, no.”

“You think I'm going to run again?”

“It's always a possibility. And I really do not want to waste my time and energy chasing you. Again.”

“Don't you have a tracker implanted in me just for cases like that?”

“Yes, but you don't want to know where I placed it,” Riario said in his driest voice.

“Riario... Girolamo, we work so well together. We were fucking brilliant back there. You remember how amazing it felt when we were in Peru fighting back to back. We would make an unbeatable team.”

“Please do not go around telling anyone that or I will have to retire.”

“Who would believe me anyway?” Leo said, a bit wistful.

“So, what would you have me do then?”

“You could let me go, tell the Americans you lost me. My probation is almost over anyway, and I feel like I have been completely rehabilitated.” He reached his free hand for Riario's shoulder.

“And my career will be over. I will be blacklisted. I have already destroyed any hope of reconciliation with my father once he learns I betrayed the Labyrinth. I cannot lose everything else I value if I lose my work and you.”

“You could run away with me?”

“Then I would be fired, blacklisted and declared mentally unfit.”

“You could fuck me and worry about it tomorrow?”

Riario turned around and let Leo cup his cheek with his free hand. Riario shut his eyes and leaned into the touch. He felt Leo's hot breath before he kissed him, gently, thoroughly, taking his time like it was their first kiss and Leo was learning his mouth all over again. He tipped Leo onto his back carefully so Leo's arm wasn't painfully stretched and continued the kiss. Riario finally broke away from his lips and breathed out, “I think this is all that I currently have the energy for.”

“That's fine with me. It's been a long night.” Leo pulled his head back down and kissed him again. They lay together kissing and petting each other for a long while until Riario felt his eyes closing, exhaustion catching up in a rush. “Go to sleep,” Leo whispered.

Riario lay his head on Leo's shoulder and obeyed.

He woke up to a wide variety of aches and pains, the most urgent coming from his right shoulder. He tried to rotate it to relieve the agony but couldn't. That woke him the rest of the way and he reached above his head to find his wrist had been handcuffed to the headboard.

He put his free arm over his eyes and cursed da Vinci. He could already tell he was alone in the room, although his cell phone was placed conveniently on the pillow next to him with a note. It read, “If you didn't chip me when you had the chance, it's all on you. I'm sure we'll meet again. xx Leo” On the back were a series of numbers he knew were latitude coordinates based on the degrees but there were none corresponding for longitude. He laughed out for a second and cursed da Vinci again as he grabbed his phone.

“Zita, what is the news from the agency?” He listened a moment then nodded. “Thank you. Will you please come to my room with the extra key to my handcuffs? I seem to have misplaced mine.” He rearranged the bedcovers over himself, only half-listening as she teased him affectionately. “If you could hurry, please, I have to get back to work. Da Vinci is waiting.”

The end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's it, guys. Thank you to everyone who read this; I hope it entertained you at least a little bit. Thank you for every kudos! I hope all of you are ready to enjoy Season 3, and I hope it inspires more and more fanworks for this wonderful series. I don't have plans to write more fanfic, but I never say never. Thank you for all your encouragement and kind words on my stories! I appreciate each and every one!


End file.
